334 ways for a country to be kicked outta walmart
by Gir'sdoomsongofdoom
Summary: America's "great" new idea goes all sorts of ways when they actually decide to carry his new plan through. Based off of 334 ways to get kick out of walmart. I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. America's Stupid Idea

Disclaimer: PR42AN: Hello, my name is Polandsrule42, and I collaborated with Gir'sdoomsongofdoom to write this fic. Any author's notes that start with PR42 are mine, any that don't, well, aren't. We are both well aware of the fact that there are other 334 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart fanfictions, and are not trying to copy ANYONE. So if you decide to complain about us coping someone, then please take into account that it was unintentional.

Gir'sdoomsongofdoom: I will go as GIR and I will be the one publishing, even though we both write. By the way, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Disclaimer: We do not own 334 Ways to Get Kicked out of Wal-mart. Or Hetalia: Axis Powers. Or any other reference.

{}{}{}{}

It was a quiet meeting. Most likely because of the absence of a certain American nation. For once, it may have been possible to have a calm meeting…

"Dudes!"

Oh God. Help us, thought England. France thought the exact same thing next to him.

"I totally was looking online, and found an awesome thing to do!" America said, smiling.

"So that's where you were. I say, you blew off a meeting for your stupid Internet? I'm not saying you shouldn't go back though…" England said.

"Naw, but I know what we're gonna do today!" America exclaimed, smiling a huge grin.

"Oh God, help us," England and France said at the same time. England turned away in shame, but France sat there smiling like America.

With all of this going on, a particular young Sealaundic country was listening. After many attempts to get into the meetings, one involving a squished Canada and a dress-up, Sealand had stooped low-literally- enough to arrive early and listen from under the table. It was quite productive, actually. Wy was next to him, helping. So was Latvia, who Russia usually kept, locked up...?

Sealand leaned forward, to listen to what America was saying, wanting to know what he had found. Wy saw an eager look on the boy's face.

"So dudes!," America said, "I found this really awesome thing to do at Wal-mart!" He pulled up a list on the smart board at the end of the conference room. "We should totally do these guys! Who's with me?"

The nations read the list on the smart board. Some thought it was ridiculous. Some thought it was awesome. And some (meaning the Nation under the table) knew exactly what they had been waiting for, to be accepted as a Nation.


	2. The Awesome Prussia Agrees!

GIR: Hiya guys, and welcome to the next chapter! :)

Disclaimer for chapter two: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

{}{}{}{}

"Okay, since I am the leader and hero here, I get to assign! Dudes, the snobby British dude gets to do this one!" America pointed to number forty-seven on the list. "Smear cream cheese all over your face, go to the bagel section, and chant, dude, we love bagels! How awesome is that!"

"You've got to be bloody kidding me. There's no way I'm doing that!" Britain said.

"Yeah, you are dude, cause otherwise, I'll , um, well, I'm the most powerful country in the world, so I can think of something."

Britain snickered. "Quite a threat, hamburger."

"Dude, not cool. You know I would never eat myself!"

"Kesesesese!"

Obnoxious laughter rang from the back of the room. Some turned to look. Others just did a dramatic face palm, like Germany. Sealand popped his head up at the voice and hit it on the table.

"America," The albino/awesome Prussia said, clapping his hand on America's shoulder, "you've had some bad ideas, some bad-ass ideas, but this is the awesomest idea you've ever had!"

"Dude, you really think so? I'll give you a awesome part, then, dude!" America grinned. "Dude, maybe you can take England's part, but then again, it would be funny to force him to do it!" He was glad that _someone _actually appreciated his awesome and ingenious ideas!

"Bloody hell, is everyone here against me?" England complained while petting the flying mint bunny.

"Yep!" Sealand popped up from under the table, Wy following, but Latvia decided to stay down, so that he wouldn't be hurt by Russia. "We believe you're a British jerk of jerks!"

"Dude, that was random!"

"You're not participating in this 'activity', Sealand. And neither am I. Australia can choose whatever he wants for Wy, though."

"But I'm independent. I declared it. You can't boss me around, that's up to Finland and Sweden. Mostly Sweden, though."

"Right, so independent," America muttered, "Now, should I go on with the great assigning, dudes!"

"Whatever, but you know I'm not going to do it," England said.

"We love bagels! We love bagels! We love bagels!" England chanted as France watched, amused. He had finally given in.


	3. The first few

GIR: Hey Guys! I was really surprised how many e-mails I got saying that someone commented, liked, or followed my story! Thanks to you all! Me and Poland put up a few more.

Disclaimer: We no own this show.

{}{}{}{}

The very first prank, America decided uncharacteristically to let the kids have it. Sealand and Latvia volunteered to do. Number 121.- have a silly string fight with a friend.

They decided against bringing their own. What fun would that be, anyway?

Grabbing two bottle, a blue for Sealand and a red for Latvia, they started spraying each other and everyone else.

"Get back here! I'm gonna make you wish you had never come!"

"O-oh really n-now? I-I'm gonna make y-you eat those w-words!"

The two boys battled for about fifteen to twenty minutes before the manager was notified, but they had already accomplished in covering themselves and six other customers in it, then shoved the empty bottles at a few random people, and dashed out of the store. They were not caught.

Up next was England. Rut roh...

"We love bagels! We love bagels! We bloody love bagels! We love- OWOWOW!"

"Dude, England's down! He was totally tazed dude!" America shouted.

He was banned from Walmart for six bloody weeks, and yes, literally bloody.

{}{}{}{}

The next day, it was Japan's turn, with Switzerland and Russia, also. (A.N. Teehee...) Japan goes first.

"Oh my gosh, it's Santa Clause! Wow!" Japan said, sarcastically, "Santa, I've been good all year long, so please get me a Bratz! Thank you, Santa!" Then he walked away.

The poor man was so confused. "Wait kid! What would you want me to get for you for Christmas?"

{}{}{}{}

"Oh, so it's you again, huh? I guess it's time for the. Wait here while I go to get my gun. You know, the special gun...?" Switzerland said to the poor, confused man with his wife. She looked at him like, who was that? He just shook his head.

{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, there was help wanted at a Walmart, and Russia would see to it that he applied. Uh oh…

Name: Ivan.

Height: tall

Goals: to take over Walmart.

Family: Natalya, Yekaterena.

Favorite sport/activity: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Needless to say, Russia did not get the job, and was actually locked up in a rubber room for three weeks.

{}{}{}{}

Lichtenstein grabbed the chocolate bar and headed off to the bathrooms. It was her turn.

Both England and Sealand had an objection to her doing this one. But neither were prepared to fight off the Americans, do they stuck to her doing it. For some strange reason, Switzerland was completely okay with the idea…

"Could you please pass me some toilet paper," she politely asked, in her somewhat Italian accent. (A.N. It sounds somewhat Italian to me...)

"Oh my god!"

She walked out of the bathroom with a somewhat pleased look on her cute little face, then walked on with the three boys.

Sealand decided it was high time to do his second prank. He asked Lichtenstein, Wy, and Latvia to come and help him.

The kids singled out on a woman that looked about twenty or twenty one, and Sealand put on his cute, twelve year old face. "Mummy, could we please have some ice cream?"

The woman and a few people around them looked startled, realizing she was way too young. A few people shook their heads in disgust and walked away. The woman protested, but the people wouldn't listen. She gave up and walked away.

Sealand grinned. "I think that's a yes!"

Turkey took about one hundred dollars in quarters, and went to a horseie kiddy ride. It was time.

{}{}{}{}

Review or I will lock you in the room with a moose!


	4. LoTR and Belarus: Oh lord save us

Hiya! I bet you are all enjoying this story if you have realized that you are reading up to this part. Yay, you are officially awesome! Unless you are reading to see how stupid it is. Then you are NOT awesome.

Disclaimer: Neither me or PolandsRule42 own Hetalia, okay? STOP BUGGING ME! I DON'T WAnNA HAVE THE PEOPLE WITH LAB COATS SHOW UP AGAIn AND PUT ME IN... THE RooM... :*-( Just kidding... maybe...

{}{}{}{}

"Roof! Roof! Roof!" And the kid dashed away, sobbing. But he had a soccer mom.

Turkey stormed into the room, furious about what had just happened. The mother had chased him down into an alley, then done... er... bad things. Turkey had barley made it out. But he wasn't prepared enough to confront whatever America would do to him. So he took it out on Britain. And he was already having a bloody day…

"He had a soccer mom? Oh, god Turkey, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up and tell me where Romano is. I wanna re-kidnap him."

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA!"

America's turn...

He took the successfully hidden cantaloupe with him to the nearest bathroom.

A grunt, splash, and several running people later, America left the bathroom with a pleased smile.

"It was nice to get that out, dude!"

{}{}{}{}

Okay... moving on. I think it's time to show you Belarus's. That one would have a little less... doodoo. It must've been the fast food. Poor America. Sigh.

She hid in the shadows where many people think she originally spawned. It was a blank gold ring in her hands, and she held it tightly. She grinned evilly. (A.N. I'm enjoying this.) People passed by all over the place. She singled out on one. A young woman, probably in her early twenties. (The woman Sealand and his friends singled out on.) She looked stressed. Everyone was avoiding her...

Belarus took a moment, then jumped out at her. The woman screamed and ran away, yelling something about hating children and never coming back to this place ever again. Bela looked at the people staring at her. "I just wanted to ask mommy for some ice cream..."

Ten minutes later, Bela singled out on another young person. A young man. He didn't look as stressed. He actually looked happy. She hated him for that. HE was probably married to an amazing older brother, who had hair like something gray, and a warm scarf. She frowned, this would be her next target.

"He wants it! But he can not have it! My precious, oh my sweet precious, it will be okay. Soon it will be just you and me." She backed into the shadows.

History background: Belarus has never seen Lord of the Rings, but she did an absolute perfect Gollum expression. Creepy... Oh, American readers. Lord of the Rings was shot in New Zealand. (A.N. Why is this showing me I spelled Zealand wrong? It says, do you mean Sealand? Wow, just wow.)

{}{}Hmmmm... I suppose I shall do Germany's.{}{}

"Cleanup on isle four. I repeat, cleanup on isle four. Some mishap with silly string happened about an hour ago, and nobody took care of it. NOW GO TO ISLE FOUR!"

Here goes my life, Germany thought. "It is He! God has spoken! Let us praise his words, and go to isle four to do a cleanup!" Many people stared at the strange German as a few people came to "help" him. Basically, our poor Germany went to visit the place where Russia is. :-)

{}{}{}{}

Like it? Not like it? Comment! No flames please!


	5. Pikachu, I Choose You!

Okay, hi! I had a long day today, lemme tell ya! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Neither me or Poland own this show. How many times I say that I'm glad we don't. We would screw it up. Is it not screwy enough?

{}{}{}{}

Okay, no one in the store dared get close to Bela, so she went and broke her brother out of the Happy House. She decided to leave Germany there though... (A.N. No, I do NOT hate Germany.) Then she took him home and yet again, the creepy little girl (A.N. How old is she?) tried to force Russia to marry her. Everything was restored to it's rightful order. Well, almost everything...

"Oh. My. God. I haven't seen you in like, forever! Like, where have you been? It's been, like so long!" He- she- whatever Poland is kissed the man with great passion. (A.N. Okay, what is this, Twilight?) He- she- Poland pulled away from the kiss when the man started to get into it. "Ugh, like, why didn't you call? I like, hate you now. Like, peace!" And with that, Poland slapped him, then strode away confidently, leaving the poor man to think about what just happened.

Wy wanted another micro-nation to go. So she asked America if it was her turn yet. He said, because he was the "hero", he would let her go. She made a mental note to herself to paint a mustache on his face when he was asleep. He only deserved it.

She found a man who had lipstick on his mouth that looked like Poland's. She walked up slowly and tapped his shoulder. "I am the little girl from the well," she said, "I've been waiting..." To her surprise, and somewhat delight, the man ran away screaming, "I said I was sorry! I never meant it!" She decided to just walk away. Wy is a smart little girl.

China was tired of watching and waiting for his/her (A.N. I think China is a girl. but I put his/her just so no one feels left out.) turn. It was time to shine.

China got one of those fake pokeballs that looks real, and you can put the figurines in. She/he (SHE!) put in a pikachu and walked calmly to a very busy part of the store. Using the shelves as ladders, China got to the top of a shelf as everyone stared at her. (/him, I guess...)

China threw the ball at some random dude's head, and screamed, "Pikachu, I choose you!" The man threw a bagel at China before passing out. Guess who joined Germany!

{}{}{}{}

Shortish chapter, I'm just tired. I will publish soon, and thanks to NotAloneIWillNotBow and America fangirl, and others for awesome comments that have kept me and Poland going. By the way, if any one here HAS seen Invader Zim and gets my avatar, please mention that so I know I'm not alone!


	6. Sorry for the wait!

GIR: Hello everyone, long time no see! I am not sorry to say that this story is ONLY mine, and PolandsRule42 will NOT be working on this anymore. I was mainly writing it anyways, so sorry if it's a tiny bit different. I had originally planned to permanently close this fic down, but people seemed to somehow enjoy this crap, so I decided to keep it up. Here we go, another exciting installment of 334 ways for a country to be kicked outta Walmart. BE GRATEFUL!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetlia: Axis Power, or the list where I got these ideas from. All I own... is my blender... we are happily in love and have blender children...

* * *

To humiliate his brother- like always- America decided it was Canadia's turn...

Canada: Scream, "Look! Someone's stealing an old lady's purse!" and when they look away, take all the stuff in their cart and throw it around the store shouting "I'm a terrorist!" Number 214. Wait, who?

"America, do I really have to do this?"

"WHAT? W-who said that? Was it a g-ghost? IGGY SAVE ME!"

"Calm down you git! It was your brother. Cana- Hey, did you hear that tea prices have raised?"

Canada just sighed and went on to do it.

He found a pretty full cart that belonged to a small lady. 'Enough things to throw around,' he thought. He screamed as loud as he could, "HEY EVERYONE, SOMEONE'S STEALING AN OLD LADY'S PURSE!" He felt satisfied.

That didn't last, because the lady turned around and said, "What did you say, young m- wait, who am I talking to?" Canadia sighed (he does that a lot), and just started throwing the things around. 'Maybe it is good that no one can see me,' he thought. 'That means no one can catch m-'

"HEY YOU! STOP THROWING THE THINGS FROM THAT LADIES CART! YEAH, YOU, BLONDE!"

"M-me?"

"YES YOU!"

"You can see me?"

"YES!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"WE ARE INSECURE!"

"Right... at least you can see me!"

"WAIT GUYS, WHAT WERE WE DOING?"

"Sigh..."

America outta sleep with his eyes open tonight...

* * *

Okay, just for the hell of it... ITALY'S TURN!

"Hey-a, who are you? You're pretty!"

"Hehehe... thanks!"

After about 10 minutes of chatting her up, he asked the girl out, who said yes very quickly. But when it came to breaking up...

"I-I'll be right back, okay? See ya in a second... JAPAN!"

Japan turned towards the panicking Italian. "Yes?"

"I can't break up with her! She's so nice, and pretty, and she knows just how to- cook."

Japan's eyes widened, but he kept his composure. "Er... just say it's not working out."

"Ve~..."

Italy returned to the woman and smiled at her. It turns out, she broke up with him (and Italy cried for two weeks straight) because he wasn't good at- er- "cooking".

* * *

Still like it? Still hate it? REVIEW!


	7. I'm Awesomely Gay!

HEEEYAAA! Hey guys, people seemed to like the last chapter, so I'm back with more! Lol, TWSS... Okay, a shout out to my friend PotatoxPastaLover, HEY! Check her out guys, she's a super awesome writer! Here-a we go! Ps: You guys'll like today's...

Disclaimer: I no own dis show or dis list!

{}{}{}{}

Spain's turn.

Spain: Lie on the floor. Just lie there. It is guaranteed to freak people out. Number 274.

He found a nice, crowded place in the center-ish part of the store, and laid down next to the tomatoes section. When no one was looking, he laid down and acted dead. Everyone was freaked out, and France caught their reactions on camera. But the funniest part, which France also caught on tape was when Romano saw Spain. He was a little more freaked out than the mortals.

"Spaaaain! Tomatooooo bastard! Where the hell are y- O_O Um... Spain? Spain, you bastard, get up! SPAIN!"

Spain was luckily good at hiding a smile, and that ended up on YouTube the next day.

{}{}{}{}

Prussia's turn. Who remembers his? Here it is: Prussia: Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of French fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from McDonalds, but not Wal-Mart!" Number 123.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?" The lady asked at the counter.

"Yes, the awesome me would like a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one awesome strawberry shake, a large order of French fries, and a diet coke. I think that's it."

"Sir, we can't-"

"Oh, to awesomely go."

"Sir. We can't give you that food..."

Prussia pretended to look surprised, then mad and sad. "Well, this is because I'm awesomely gay, isn't it? Yeah, McDonald's would unawesomely do this, but you people? I thought Walmart was awesome!" Then he left, again with France catching the whole thing on tape.

{}{}{}{}

That's it for now! Peace!


	8. Reactions!

H-hey guys... I just checked my view stats. HOLY CRAP-PIG! 1,369 and rapidly going up... um... thanks! I honestly didn't know so many people liked this story... please review then... heh... Anyways, here is the next crappy chapter. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

After Prussia's... "turn"... America called it quits for a while. Here are some of the reactions...

Well, obviously Russia wasn't very happy, as he had been put in the happy house, then bailed out by his own little sister. And he didn't show up in the WCM's for the next few weeks...

England was pissed off (to say the very least). Having being completely humiliated because of America's stupid idea, he wasn't going to show his face much in the WCM's.

America was extremely excited for this change.

As was Scotland.

And Germany.

{}{}{}{}

Prussia was pretty pleased on how his went. Hell, in one night it had gotten at least fifty thousand hits on YouTube. Most of the comments were about him being a "hot albino", though, but he didn't care!

{}{}(This part is for PotatoxPastaLover){}{}

Latvia and Sealand spent the next few nights together. (Not in bed to you dumb ass perverts.)

{}{}{}{}

Okay, since this is a really short chapter (I got bored and lazy), I shall introduce a new ending theme that I'm doing!

I look at the comments from the last chapter, and answer them!

Okay, **To Cordelia Rosencrantz:**

I know right!? I wanted to make it Japan with the camera, but it was the Bad Touch Trio... sooo...

**To Shadow-Gaze14:**

WAKE. UP. YOU. DAMN. BASTARD. For 15 minutes. Imagine watching that on YouTube.

**To British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

Nice username. And, as you can see, I am continuing!

This one was a guest, but they put the guest review as **Katrina:**

Oh, Prussia...

To **Daisy8000:**

Thanks!

And, last but NOT least, to **PotatoxPastaLover:**

'Ello myeh-eh! Daw... thanks! Yeah, the BTT! I'm glad you liked it!

{}{}{}{}

I know it's a short chapter, but I would LOVE it if I got 5 reviews on this one! Pwease... for the children! And the towels! Thanks for reading guys, please R&R and I SHALL see you later. Peace!


	9. Iggy's Hair is not sexy

**Heeeeyaaaa guys! Okay, a few days ago, I got my first flame for this story saying that it wasn't funny and the characters were waaaay OOC. Yeah, I read that person's stories. They shouldn't be talking! If you wanna see that flame, go to the comments section and set it to chapter 5. That person wanted me to "try again". Um... no! I like this just the way it is!**

**Okay, I also read an AMAZING fic by my bud rainbowstarkid! AMAZING! If you love PolandxLithuania as much as I do, check out her profile and read the story called: A Very Polish Valentine's Day. GO NOW! READ THIS LATER AND GO NOW! It's a one shot, and medium length, so you all have time! Fav it, and pleeeease leave an awesome review for her guys! Then tell me by comments or PM what you thought!**

**MY DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Hetalia in any way, shape, form, or taste!**

**Ps: This chapter is done in lots of different P.O.V.S. Just warning ya!**

{}{}America's POV{}{}

Dude! My plan is so totally working! The countries are doing exactly what I want them to do! It's funny!

Of course, I had to do one too. Iggy made me. But it was funny, and no where near as embarrassing as his! Mine was awesome!

{}{}England's POV{}{}

THAT BASTARD. Apparently, as if my first "prank on Walmart" wasn't enough, he's making me do a second one! It is this: ride around on an electric car, being a prissy English man. Number 118.

I AM NOT A PRISSY ENGLISH MAN I AM DAMN PROPER AND HE BETTER KNOW IT.

Okay... okay... calm down. It's not like he's going to let me out of this contract. There's no way I'm ready to fight someone as powerful as he is! Not like he'd beat me badly... but... I'm sure if I get enough people to go against him, we could! The only problem is, some of them like this idea. Italy was fond of it, and Germany and Japan just kinda went along with him. Sealand's fond of it, but that doesn't matter.

There's one scary thing, though.

Russia likes his plan.

The man who has hated his guts for God-knows-how-long, like's this wanker's plan.

{}{}America's POV{}{}

Dude, Iggy's going next! Then I'm sooo going to make Francy-pants go, because he's just been video taping, and not helping!

{}{}France's POV{}{}

My turn! France: Find a couple. Run up to one of them, slap them, and say "WHAT IS THIS? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Number 146.

{}{}Normal POV{}{}

America luckily had quite a few electric cars (O_O), so Iggy's turn was next.

"'Ello everyone. It certainly is a wonderful day to be out at this piece of crap store, isn't it? Why, I bet..."

The customers just watched him as he went by.

Japan helped with his camera this time, because France's turn was next, so he coudln't.

{}{}{}{}

"Sweetie, why don't we grab some ice cream too? What flavor would you like?" The man asked the woman who France was about to get.

"Vanilla!" (A/N: VANILLA ALL THE WAY BIOTCHES! Sorry... o.o)

"Okay darling! What topping would you li-"

France stood in front of them and went over to the man. "What is... this? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" France pretended to tear up. "And this... thing... that you're dating... YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY!" France slapped the man, then strode away, leaving those two to their problems.

"Y-you're gay? Then you're only dating me for stuff?"

"I don't know who that man was but... yes."

The woman picked up the vanilla ice cream, dumped it on his head, then went over to Francy-pants who was still watching. "Thank you." She kissed him, and then left Walmart.

{}{}{}{}

"DUDE BEST PRANK EVER!"

"What? Mine wasn't bloody good enough?"

"Of course not, Angleterre, you just aren't as amazing and gorgeous as me!"

"I AM FINE!"

"Your hair is _not_ sexy."

{}{}{}{}

Well, that's all I got! Now, replying to comments!

**Panda77:**

Thanks! As you can see, I did!

**HetaliaFanGirl (Guest review):**

I'm getting a ton of Nordic requests, so I'll try within the next 5ish chapters! And thanks!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz:**

Yeah, true dat!

BYE EVERYONE!

Ps: Plllleeeeasee read the story I told you about above! It's soooooooo amazing! Tell me in the comments what you thought. Leave a supre nice comment to her! Bye!


	10. Become a Communist, da?

**Hola peeps! I got a ton of awesome reviews last chapter, and thank you all! They all made me smile, and at Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Great idea! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own this chapter, and it is aweshum!**

{}{}{}{}

America looked around the conference room and smiled. "Okay dudes, it's time for a new nation to go! I'm thinking... Austria!"

Austria's eyes widened as Hungary suppressed a smile. "What? Why would I do what you say?"

"Because I'm super powerful!"

Austria just sighed and went to ask America what the prank was.

{}{}{}{}

"Another bulls eye! Not bad, sir!"

"Why thank you. Now, would you mind answering a question please?"

"What do you need?"

"Would you happen to know where the anti-depressants are?"

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

"That's taking it a bit far, yah."

{}{}{}{}

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Would you mind not using caps lock when you speak, America. The readers might break their eardrums."

"DUDE YOU BROKE THE FORTH WALL!"

{}{}{}{}

Ah, Russia's turn again. Yes, I found this one on a separate list, but I HAD to use it! Ready...?

{}{}{}{}

It's this: Go up to random people and try to spread Communism.

{}{}{}{}

"Hey, da. Why don't you become a Communist? It helps the community."

"Wh-what? Russia aru?"

That didn't end well...

{}{}{}{}

I'm lazy. Meeeeeeh.

**Ludwig. gangirl:**

Thanks! :) And I did!

**Panda77:**

No prob! That's an awesome nickname for him! IKR! ? I had to twist it somehow...

**Shadow-Gaze14: **

That he was!

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

;) Ukraine shall come in later! :D

**Greece's kitty: **

It is not!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz:**

Aw, well, I wouldn't go as far as that, but thanks! *blushes and shuffles away* Oh look... stuff! xD

**That's it for now guys! PEACE!**


	11. THEY GOT ME!

**Aw, you guys are so awesome! 7 reviews (so far) for the last chapter, and one for chapter 5! I'm so glad you all like my crap!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN HETALIA! **

{}{}{}{}

America wanted a group to go. He decided it would be a good idea to take number 321 (Wear a pair of yellow pants on your head and run around screaming, "THEY GOT ME!") into a thing that five or six people could do. He would start, then a few minutes later another person (country) would join him, and so on until they were all running around. Then, he would have Russia stand in a crowded area with a huge bow of the pants. That would be were all the other countries would start running from.

"DUDE THEY GOT ME NOT COOL AHHHHHH!"

"Bloody hell! Somehow they got me too!"

"The beautiful me was gotten too!"

"They got me aru!"

"VEH THEY GOT ME DOITSU HELP!"

Everyone else gave Russia weird looks, and a few actually went over to get him. Russia put special pants on their heads. When they tried to take them off, Russia would press a button and they got shocked. "Don't take them off, da!"

{}{}{}{}

He also put that kind on America.

{}{}{}{}

Ukraine's turn! Number 300: Go to Wal-Mart at 2:00 in the morning and do cartwheels around the store screaming, "I'm pregnant!"

{}{}{}{}

Her large... tracts of land... got in the way a lot of the time, but for the most part, it went well...

"I'M PREG-" One of the buttons fell of right in front of a five year old kid who had snuck out to get some candy.

"MOMMY!"

{}{}{}{}

"Okay dudes, since the Nordics haven't done much yet, I think that Finland and Sweden should go!"

Even though Sweden gave America the most intimidating stare every (and Poland left screaming), America is the most stubborn little ass hole ever, so Sweden and Finland had to do number 306: Go to the dairy section and protest against milking cows. Say things like, "What if the cows aren't okay with us milking them? Cows have rights too!"

{}{}{}{}

Estonia and Latvia helped Finland make a few signs, and then Sweden and Finland left.

"We should stop milking cows!"

"Yah. I' hur's 'em."

"Yeah!"

By that point, they were on the streets.

{}{}{}{}

**Nordics! Happy?**

**Panda77: **

That's an awesome idea! I'll use that next chapter!

**Nameless Naridam: **

Aw! Thanks!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

Thank you!

**radio-dammit:**

Well, you made that clear, eh! ^_^ Yeah... poor commie bas- poor Russia.

**British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

Er... okay then!

**TimIsaFunSucker: **

This is my shoutout to you if you're reading this far! Yeah! IZ FOR THE WIN! You should read my Hetalia and Invader Zim cross over then! And yeah, I know. I was making fun of poor Poland.

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

That it is!

**Thanks guys, and I will see you next time! I'd really love it if you left a review, please!**


	12. Walmart AntiJB

**Okay guys, I've gotta give a HUGE shoutout this chapter! To Panda77 for one of the ideas for this chapter! YAY!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

{}{}{}{}

"Dude, Germany, you're totally getting another go!"

"Like, why him?"

"Nein!"

"Dude, you have to! I'm a crap ton more powerful than you!"

"Aru, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to!"

"I think we should all just eat pastaaaaaaa!"

{}{}{}{}

Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who spoke what there. I mean, it's obvious, right? Maybe it's not. Well, if it's not, then you don't watch Hetalia. WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU READING THIS THEN?

{}{}{}{}

"And I was like, BABY BABY BABY OOOOOH. BABY BABY BABY OOOOOH. BABY BABY BABY OOOOOH. YOU WILL-"

"Sir, we will have to ask you to leave."

"Nein! I was just getting to the good part."

So, about twelve security guards and fourty-two jelly beans later (don't ask...), Germany was kicked out of Walmart.

{}{}{}{}

**A really short chapter guys, and I'm sorry for that. I am very busy today, but I wanted to squeeze a chapter in. And school starts next Wednsday... oh God! I'm tired... but here are my replies. I'll have a longer chapter out tomorrow, I swear! I have a ton of free time then! In fact, I may get one out later tonight. Don't get your hopes up though. I like corn...**

** Panda77:**

Thanks a ton for your idea! Sorry I didn't write too terribly much!

** radio-dammit:**

Shh... children may be around...

** blackrozen21:**

Yeah, I'll try to put in Prussia more!

** Ivan Braginski oJo:**

O_O Um... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M JUST A POOR AMERICAN-ITALIAN!

**russia fan (guest review):**

Yeah! A lake! And thanks!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

Thanks! ^_^

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

Don't. Those people weren't that popular. They were hated among society. And America, eh. He can deal.

**Thanks for all the reviews I got guys! I would really like it if you took 30 seconds of your life to write a review, and maybe make me happy? I like happy... Pwease? Thanks!**


	13. Imagination goes a looong way!

**I said I'd be back. Mwahahaha... HOLA! BONJOUR! REND! That's Danish for f*ck! Yay!**

**Who's ready for the next chapter? I am! Not! Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Own not I Hetalia do. **

{}{}{}{}

"America, I think I actually found one that I would like to do," England said.

{}{}{}{}

CUE THEME SONG HERE!

DO DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOO!

Now, commercial!

Have you ever gotten bored of just boringly soaking up spills with any old towel or rag? Then try the Sham WHOOHOO! Not only will you not soak up the liquids, you will push them on to th- COPYRIGHT! Damn it...

Now back to the fic.

{}{}{}{}

"Dude, you found one that you like?"

"Well, better than the rest..."

"Well... what is it, aru?"

"I have to run around in my knickers, and-"

"Knickers, da?"

"-_- Boxers. I run around in my... boxers... and scream if anyone's seen my pants. And I ask that to random people."

"Um... I never saw that on the rist."

"I made it up! I have imagination, you know."

America, Russia, France, and Italy all put up their hands and made a rainbow. "Imaaaagination."

{}{}At Walmart{}{}

"Hello sir, have you seen my pants?"

"Um... no..."

"WELL F*CK YOU THEN!"

"S-sir... I'm terribly so-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

{}{}{}{}

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BLOODY PANTS?"

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to leave..."

"GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK, LADY!"

"No, sir, I don't have them."

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!"

The woman just sighed and walked away.

{}{}{}{}

"Okay dude, Francey-pant's turn!"

"And what shall ze beautiful me do, Amerique?"

"PEACHES!"

{}{}{}{}

Francy-pants has to walk up behind random people, smear peaches on their faces, and whisper in their ear, "peaches".

{}{}{}{}

"So then, I was like-"

"Peaches."

"AHHHHH! GET THESE PEACHES OFF OF MY FACE!"

{}{}{}{}

**A special thanks to Panda77 for these ideas and a few more! Thank you soooo much!**

**And now... REPLIES!**

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

Lol. Oh, Germany...

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

Meh. Germany was a good choice...

**Ivan Braginski oJo: **

I-I suppose...

**Panda77: **

Thanks a crap ton!

**Shadow-Gaze14:**

xD Yeah!

**BlackLoveHeart: **

O_O Close to P-Prussia awesome? Aw! Thank you!

**Will (guest review): **

Dude, don't call me that. Not cool. I've seen stories with a lot more grammar mistakes, and I have a disorder. You can live.

**ilovelovino123 (Guest review): **

No. That'd get boring. If you like that part so much, go back and re-re-read it. But I'm not making an entire chapter out of that. I'd lose a lot of fans.


	14. Candy Angels?

**I've been gone for so long, I'm sorry! ;_; Anyways, I had an idea for this fic!**

**Hear me out.**

**This is the 14th chapter of this fic. I've gotten over 4,000 hits, and I only have 82 comments. Meanwhile other fics are getting that many hits with hundreds of comments! I'd really appreciate it if EVERYONE reading this took only 30 seconds to write a review. This sounds cheesy, but I LOVE getting reviews. It makes me feel happy that someone really likes the crap I like. So please, weather you have an account or not, PLEASE write a review! It'd make me feel so good guys! Reviews are what keep me writing. So pwease?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. ;_; BUUUUUT I DO OWN A TRIP TO EUROPE IN THE SPRING! Sorry... on with the fic!**

**Ps: Thanks again SOOOO MUCH to Panda77. She (/he, I guess) has the BEST ideas EVER! Thank you so much! :D**

{}{}{}{}

"Dude, another turn for the Communist!"

"He's not a bloody communist anymore! Get your facts straight!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

{}{}{}{}

Okay, brief history lesson everyone! Russia is filled with snow! And the Russians are usually used to the cold, bitter weather. So they make snow angels a lot! (Don't sue me, I'm a teenage American.) But, when they run out of snow, what do they use...?

{}{}{}{}

Russia grabbed the bag and spread the contents all over the floor. Then, singing, he laid down and started making...

Candy Angels?

O_O

O_O

O_O

O_e

O_e

O_e

{}{}{}{}

"I love candy, da da da, kolkolkol, candy candy candy!"

People just stared at him, and walked away. And you don't even wanna know what kinda candy it was. ;)

{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, with America. Yay, another turn for him!

He has to... O_O... Go up to random people, spank them, and run away.

Dear Lord...

{}{}{}{}

*SPANK*

"Ow! Man, what the hell was that for?"

"That, my dude, was for being so good in bed!" America ran away.

{}{}{}{}

*SPANK*

"You bastard! I have a boyfriend! What the f*ck was that?"

America just cracked up and left.

{}{}{}{}

**Yet again, guys, I'd really love it if you left a review! PLEASE DO!**

**Now... REPLIES!**

**Greece's Kitty: **

Sorry, I forgot to reply last chapter! YES JELLY BEANS! I HAS CRAVINGS FOR THEM NOW! MWAHAHAHA-cough. Thanks though!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

Awesome! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Panda77: **

Thanks SO MUCH! It means so much to me for you to help, you have NO idea! :D Thanks!

**Nameless Naridam: **

EVERYONE, tune in next chapter for this awesome person's idea! Thanks! :D

**radio-dammit: **

xDDD Hey, can't say you're wrong... :P

**russia fan (guest review): **

Now that, my friend, would be funny!

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

I just thought it would be funny! :D (emoticon of the day). Ps: I LOVE your avatar/profile pic... thingie... xD

**China Fangirl (guest review): **

OMIGOD YES! PLEASE VIDEO TAPE IT TOO!

**rainbowstarkid: **

Thanks so much for the kinds words and for sticking around for my weirdness! XP By the way, I will use your idea next chapter!

**blackrozen21: **

Lol that would be funny... FAN ART TIME! xD Thanks!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

Ooooh. I will do America singing PitUSA next time! And thanks so much! xD

**Katrina (guest review): **

*salutes* I will make sure!

**That's it guys! Thanks so much for all the kind words!**

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to ramble.**

**Okay, I bet a lot of you have heard of the shooting in an Illinois High School. I am here to clear that up, seeing as my brother goes there. It was only a mishap with a freshman, an idiotic one at that. No one was hurt, but they were all just shaken up. The teacher was a hero to tackle that student, and that is all. **

**Also, I am going to Europe in the Spring! France, Italy, and Germany! If there's anyone who lives there or has been there, please tell me what it's like! I can't wait until Spring, and so please PM me!**

**That's about all guys, please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	15. Meow

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I no own dis show.**

{}{}{}{}

"Okay dude, Japan's turn!"

"What should I do, America-san?"

"He should put on kitty ears, aru."

"AWESOME IDEA!"

"Oh, bloody hell."

"Kolkolkolkolkol..."

{}{}{}{}

Japan quickly changed into his kitty outfit and headed to Walmart, getting a lot of odd looks from passing cars and people. He just sighed and kept going.

{}{}{}{}

"Meow."

"What the hell? Who the heck are you?"

"I am a kitty."

"MOMMY CAN WE BUY IT?"

"No, you can not buy m-"

"Of course sweetie."

"Sh*t."

{}{}{}{}

Luckily (ruckiry?) the woman at the counter wouldn't let them buy a human/nation/cat, and so they couldn't buy Japan (JAPAN IS MINE, BITCHES!). But, he wasn't kicked out of Walmart either, so America(-san) made him keep going.

{}{}{}{}

"Merow."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Romano-san?"

"SPAIN WAKE THE F*CK UP! THERE'S A TALKING JAPANESE KITTY!"

Spain still managed to keep a straight face. xD

{}{}{}{}

Okay, lots of people have been asking for more Nordics. Please, keep in mind, I don't watch/read the Nordics all too often, but I'll do what I can. This idea was from rainbowstarkid.

{}{}{}{}

"Okay, dudes, now Sweden's turn!"

Yet again, this ended up with a crap-less Poland and America ready for war again. But Sweden is gonna do the idea all the same.

{}{}{}{}

"Yea, th' 's 'll," Sweden said as he bought a rather large ham.

{}{}{}{}

*SMASH*

"OW! WHAT THE- Man, you just hit my girlfriend with a ham!"

"Yea', I di'."

{}{}{}{}

**Thank you guys for reading and for all the awesome ideas! xD Now, pleeeeease review. I have cake for all that review... CAKE!**

**Panda77:**

Awesome! I'm glad to know someone's always there to help! xD Okay, thanks... Good to know. :)

**Greece's Kitty: **

Um... do you have any ideas for him? PM me, and we'll see. :D

**TaiyakiKuro: **

Cool! You should video tape it! Just... don't do the tongue thing. That sounds gross... Ew. Anyways, just wondering, where are you overseas? :D Just wondering, no creepy stalker!

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

Thanks! :D Have you seen IZ (Invader Zim)? If not, you so should! Oh my God, I can't wait to go to France now! When were you there? :)

**Valknut: **

That would be fruking hilarious!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

Ah, crack. Good ol' cracky stories, ya know? :D I'll give your stories a shout out next chapter if you want me to! :)

**BlakKillerKat: **

O_O Someone else asked me to do the same thing for Romano, I guess I'll have to then, won't I? :D /shot. Wait, more awesome than Prussia? Wow... *emotional overload* Th-thank you! xD

**CookieBirdGirl: **

I got that idea a while ago and forgot to use it, thanks! :D Oooh... the Belarus one sounds fun to write...

**Lily Zwingli: **

Aw, thanks! Oh my God, Lichtenstein is reading MY fic... HOLY SH*T! *falls down*

** Ludwig. fangirl:**

Thanks! :D (Still the emoticon of the day.) I can't wait! Have you ever been there?

**GhostCalumon: **

Here it is! *throws this chapter to you* CATCH! xD

**HetaliaFangirl (guest review): **

Regular class trip, no PTP. That sounds fun though, you should! :D


	16. It's Winter Break!

**We hit 14 (whole!) reviews last chapter guys! That's SO awesome! It raised the numbers a lot, and now, thanks to you all, I have over 100 reviews! And over 5,000 views!**

**READ ALL OF THE BELOW.  
**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this is chapter 16. Meaning, in 4 chapters, I have a project! I will try to write a long chapter, but you guys have to PROMISE to review in that chapter. I don't care if you don't have an account. PLEASE review! Pwease? For da childwen?**

**Everyone check out ****Cordelia Rosencrantz's stories please! THEY ARE AWESOME!**

**Ps guys, sorry if I say I'll use your idea, then don't. I am HORRIBLE at remembering things. Please keep that in mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Now, READ DAMMIT READ.**

{}{}{}{}

"Dude, it's gonna be Belgium's turn now!"

"Um... sure?"

{}{}{}{}

**Sorry if I'm not a good Belgium writer, it's just that I haven't seen like, any of her.**

{}{}{}{}

Putting on the bikini and peeking in to make sure there was no security, Belgium walked into the store, calmly. Then, she began screaming, and running around, "IT'S WINTER BREAK! WHOO HOO!"

Needless to say, she did get kicked out. By the way, it's fall.

{}{}{}{}

**This next idea was from the awesome person Greece's kitty. Yes, this does involve Greece/Japan, so don't like this part, don't read it. And no hate guys. Really. We can all have our own opinions, and I just liked this idea that she gave me. **

{}{}{}{}

Greece's eyes fluttered as he woke up from his nap. He slowly stretched and yawned. Looking around, he wondered what meeting he had fallen asleep in. Oh yeah, that one meeting America called an emergency for to get every country there. He looked around, and his eyes stopped on Japan, who still had kitty ears on. He was holding Romano, who was thrashing around. Greece sighed, and was about to go back to his peaceful dreams, when...

"Greece, dude! You haven't gotten a go! Your turn!" America basically shouted, and Greece knew he wasn't going to get his nap anytime soon.

{}{}{}{}

"Are you sure this is a good *yawn* idea?"

"Werr, we never know untir we try."

"Okay then." Greece slowly picked up Japan (bridal style) (AN: **NO THIS IS NOT FEM!JAPAN.**) and carried the slightly smaller country into the store.

Their first victim was a lady. A... young?... lady.

"How cute is Kiku?"

"What?"

"I said, how *yawn* cute is Kiku?"

"Are you high?"

"No! How cute is this man?"

"Um... cute?"

"Good."

Greece walked away, Japan still in his arms, and a trail of kitties following them.

{}{}{}{}

**Not my best chapter, but I'm tired and I just got up. Like, I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I have a looooong day today. I'm actually going to a Rush concert in Missouri! **

**PLEASE READ THIS!**** Okay, so I had a brainstorm! Yeah, like Jimmy Neutron. Suck on that! Anyways, I want you guys to leave me ideas, and then the BEST ones I find, I'll put in chapter 20! PM me, review them, whatever you want! xD**

**Please favorite, follow, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now, for replies!**

**Greece's kitty: **

Awesome ideas! I'll try to do the other one at a later chapter. Thanks!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

You should! If you really want to do something, then go for it! What's stopping you? :D

**EmeraldHeart12: **

Thanks! :D Hey! Not if I did first. :P He's so... *fangirl spasm on the floor*

**Nameless Naridam: **

:D It's okay! Aw, thanks! i'm glad you enjoyed it. But dude, that was an awesome idea! xD

**SeeUChan 3: **

Thanks for the ideas! I hope you enjoyed the one I used. The other one I will try to put in a later chapter!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

Yes, yes they are. xD Okay! No problem. :)

**BlakKillerKat: **

Good? xD Thanks a ton though!

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

You-you've seen IZ? YES! Dibbeh's sooooo cute... *in dreamland* Sorry! Okay, um... okay. That's cool! I hope you get to go there someday. :D

**Lily Zwingli: **

*between laughter* Oh... my... God... you did! ? ! xD THAT'S SO FRUKING AWESOME! Oh, you are? COOL!

**Panda77: **

Sure! xD Thanks a ton! I will PM you ASAP!

**mista moustache (guest review): **

Oh my god, that's what me and my friends want to do! xD I'll try to use those then!

**rainbowstarkid: **

Sowwy! Dx I'll tell you whenever there's a new chapter now! Sorry! Thanks! Eh, everyone's crazy in their own awesome way, and we just happen to share our craziness! xD

**Guest (guest review... duh): **

We'll see. :) I'm trying to get in all the countries, so...

**HAMMER (guest review): **

Um... heh... thanks! :D I like ham too. And so does Sweden, apparently.


	17. Mario and Luigi Go Shopping

**'Ello! Okay, really quickly, I have a fic called "****Hetalia CreepyPasta: Another World". I would LOVE it if you guys could PLEASE check it out. I'm trying to get it popular. So far I only have two chapters, but I really want a lot of reviews and it'd be awesome if you guys reviewed, faved, and/or followed. Thanks!**

******Okay, here we go!**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own this show.**

{}{}Warning: Major Breaking of the 4th Wall{}{}

America read the comments list of the fanfiction. "Hmm," he said. They all had all sorts of ideas and things like that. He smiled as he saw a good one for the Italy brothers, from someone called "ludwig. fangirl". She must really like Germany.

"I know what the Italy brothers are doing!"

{}{}2 Hours Later{}{}

"THERE IS NO F*CKING WAY I'M-A DOING THAT!"

"Veh, big brother, calm down..."

"SHUT UP, ASS HOLE! HAMBURGER BASTARD, I AM NOT DOING THAT, DAMMIT!"

"Dude, you so are!"

"Oh really? Why should I, ass hole?"

America laughed. "Have you seen my military?"

{}{}2 More Hours Later{}{} (So basically, 4 hours after the original time that this was started. But before that, I took a fifteen minute shower, and then ate a cookie for 5 minutes, while coming up with this idea. It took me two minutes to get upstairs, restart my laptop, email some friends, and then check the reviews. Then, I started. What the hell did I just write?)

Scene selection. A Walmart in Minnesota, USA (No, that's not where I live. -_-). Inside, two Italian brothers are shopping. They are dressed as Mario (Italy) and Luigi (Romano). Even though they have hats and wigs on, their curls are still popped up.

"Damn mustache," Romano said, twirling it with one finger. "I hate this damn thing."

"Romano, I think it's cute! Veh~."

"Shut up, bastard."

Spain and Germany followed behind, counting all the odd stares they got. (Over 500.)

{}{}{}{}

"Okay, dudes, I think it's time that China gets to go again!"

"Oh, dear lord aru."

{}{}{}{}

China raced up to the Hello Kitty plushies, and in one big swoop, picked them up and hugged them tightly. "MY BABIES! I HAVE FOUND YOU!"

{}{}{}{}

**Okay, not a long chapter, but I'm pretty busy. You guys are lucky you even got one at all! xD Okie, replies.**

**EmeraldHeart12: **

Thanks! :D

**Valknut: **

And anyone who dares to oppose will be killed... by kitties!

**Greece's kitty: **

Thanks for the idea, I'll use it later. :D

**Adeline Kirkland-Australia: **

xD Same! Not if I claim him first, you won't! xD

**Panda77: **

Thanks! And thanks SO MUCH for the AMAZING ideas! I only used one so far, but I will use the rest later!

**BlakKillerKat: **

xD Okie! Thanks! :D

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

xD It's a fic, and _my_ fic, anything can happen! Lolz.

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

xD Thanks a ton! I'll use the Germany one later. :D

**rainbowstarkid: **

Thanks! No rush, I'm getting tons thrown at me. :D

**DSA (guest review from Dancing Shadows Alchemist): **

Aw. POOP ON YOU FANFICTION. NET. :P Meh, to me GIR is a little overrated, and Dib and Gaz are underrated. My bi-ness comes out with Gaz. SHE'S SO CUTE! xD French accents are okay, but Australian is dah sh!t! xD

**C ya'll later!**


	18. Party on Isle 14

**'Ello Mine Turtle! 'Ello! *BOOM* SUP GUYS! :D Okay, here is the next AWESOME chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've had a LOT of sh!t going on. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

{}{}{}{}

"COMMIE'S TURN!"

"Again, da?"

"Oh bloody hell."

{}{}{}{}

Russia strolled though Walmart casually, smiling at people every once and a while. He looked... normal? O_O He then saw a woman who looked around 35-ish, brown hair back in a pony tail, and trailing next to her, a 7 year old boy. Russia came up behind them, grabbing the child. The kids screamed and the woman turned around.

Russia said, "MY BABY! YOU KIDNAPPER!" He looked at the kid. "Whoops, wrong child." He set the boy down, patted his head, and strolled off again. "BOBBY! MOMMY'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

{}{}{}{}

Okay, so I had to. xD

"Okay, I have the beer-"

"And the vodka?"

"And the vodka. I have the balloons, the snacks-"

"I'm only coming if there are tomatoes, bastard."

"We have tomatoes, dude. Okay, I think we're good."

{}{}{}{}

"We need security on isle 14. I repeat, we need security on isle 14. Some random idiots are throwing a party in that isle."

"DUDE DANCE!"

{}{}{}{}

**Thanks for reading guys! Like I said last chapter, please check out my other fics, and I really want you guys to see AND REVIEW "Hetalia CreepyPasta: Another World" by ME! Thank you! xD**

**Now, for replies.**

**Panda77: **

xD I do that all the time! Aw, thanks! :D Okie! I will! Hell, I'll PM you just to talk too! :D You are Prussia awesome too!

**Adeline Kirkland-Australia: **

MINE! xD Awesome idea! I hope you liked it!

**Greece's kitty: **

He'll be fine...

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **

xD Thanks! Even though it was super short, China's part was SO much fun to write!

**Valknut: **

*start soap opera* LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAA! xD *kitties come out* MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

xD Awesome! Glad you liked it. :D Yeah, you've been there since pretty much the start, so why not a shout out? xD

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

*salutes* Yes person! I will remember that! :D Gir is pretty funny, and Gaz is awesome! I love the episode, "Game Slave 2". xD Yay! Fanfiction is no longer being a bitch! HELL YAH AUSTRALIAN ACCENTS! Oh, Spanish is good, and I LOVE JAPANESE ACCENTS! xD Dude, I so have to PM you, so it's not just weird conversations in the reviews and replies!

**Guest (guest review) (DUH): **

Aw, thanks! :D That review made me happy!

**YouTubeStupidity (guest review): **

:O I LOVE YOU! That idea is SO awesome! That, my good person, is a chapter 20 idea!

**Thanks for all of the support guys! Please review, favorite, follow, and so on. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :D**


	19. PARTY ROCKING IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!

**Wasup homies? It's Slyfoxhound! No, jk, but I still love you Sly! Yeah guys, I'm a Champett, a Homie, a Nob, a Bro, and the list goes oooooooon. Anyways, NEW CHAPTER TIME! Sorry it took soooo freaking long, but... yah know, random crap going on. ANYWAYS... LET'S DO DIS THING!**

**Also guys, I trolled Krogers. It was SO freaking funny! Me and my friend made a video of it. Should I put it on YouTube? 'Cause that'd be AWESHUM.**

**Disclaimer: I no own dis show.**

{}{}{}{}

_So... lots of peeps want us to do more party crap_, America thought, looking through the reviews. _Hmm..._

"Okay peoples who are awesome, but NOT as awesome as me! It's time to PARTY ROCK this place!" Prussia was screaming now at the fellow countries outside of Walmart. The party on Isle 14 MUST continue!

"Nein! I will not follow your crazy schemes! You might as well just pack up and go home before the German military arrives." Okay Germany, no need to get mad.

"UGH! Little un-awesome bro, that's SO un-awesome of you! I'm not doing that!" America, France, Spain, and Denmark all agreed.

"Bruder, just go back home."

"NEIN!"

{}{}{}{}

Most likely needless to say, Germany did not win, and instead was just pushed aside, as well as the rest of the German military. The BTT, America, and the rest of the G8 _(plus Canadia) _threw a partay.

{}{}{}{}

"PARTY ROCKIN IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME! WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND. EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD, GOOD, GOOD, GOOD TIME." Why does America sound like he's using too much auto-tune?

{}{}{}{}

**Hey guys, two announcements. 1: NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 20! PLEASE join the randomness and I want EVERYONE who reads that chapter to take 30 seconds of your time to write a review that would MAKE MY DAY! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**2: Okay, so only like, 2 people have read my other fic that I want you guys to read. PLEASE read it! I'm BEGGING you! Remember, it's called Hetalia CreepyPasta: Another World. THANKS!**

**Now, for replies.**

**Nameless Naridam: **

:D Thanks! Poor Japan, he's soo cute! I've never seen Vocaloid, I guess I'll have to! :) I might just put that in a future chapter. xD

**Adeline Kirkland-Australia: **

Aww... thanks! xD Omigod, chapter 20... YESYESYESYES.

**Panda77: **

O_O You did not just do that. xD

**Valknut: **

xD Yes sir! *salutes* So many ideas for chapter 20...

**Greece's kitty: **

Heck yeah!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

:) Thanks!

**russia fan (guest review):**

xD That's funny. I'll put that in later!

**Wierdo0101: **

:) Not trying to sound mean, but did you purposely spell weird wrong?

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

I know right! ? Awesome episode. :D Thanks!

**YouTubeStupidity: **

Those are both going in chapter 20! Amazing ideas, thanks! xD Not much of a sequel, but it'll keep going!

**Cordelia Rosencrantz:**

x- freaking- D!

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20! :D

**Hi guys! I wanna quickly ask you guys, can you please go and submit a tribute to my Hunger Games story please? I REALLY NEED SOME MORE! Thanks! Just check out my profile!**

**Soo... chapter 20 at last, meaning a SUPER long chappie~ and I would like EVERYONE possible to only take 30 seconds to review to make my day~! :D **

**Okie guys, for reals, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this show!**

{}{}Intro{}{}

"Aceof2010Spades has commented on your fanfiction."

America jumped as his iPhone said that. Well, it stopped it from him from falling asleep on his paperwork. Was that a good thing? Probably not..

Yawning, he picked up the phone.

_"Oh poor Germany XD Always getting pushed around... In celebration of Halloween, you should totally have one where they get into the costumes section. I'm thinking Italy, Japan, Leichtenstein, America, Russia... I dont know, who else do you think would get in on that kind of thing? Muahahha... ;)"_

America smiled. Perfect! How had he not thought of that? Sure, it was December now (**A/N: Really sorry guys, but school HATES me!)**, 'cause he had been WAY too busy to update on Halloween (he had dressed up as Superman). LOADS OF CANDY TOO! Speaking of which...

He pulled out a Kit Kat. Delicious! (A/N: I actually can't eat most chocolate candy, I have a horrible peanut allergy. ;_;) That woke him up.

"Well, can't leave that Spades hero waiting!" America smiled and pulled out his laptop, starting to type.

{}{}2 hours later{}{}

"What the- hello? America?"

"Hey Iggy! Um... Can we have my emergency meeting at your place please? Mine is messy!"

"Bloody hell, no!"

"Okay dude, thanks! We'll be there in 10 minutes!"

"Wait, wh-" The line went dead and Iggy went to clean his house for the G8, Romano, Spain, Prussia, and Canada (who?) to come over.

{}{}A few hours later{}{}

America tapped out the American national anthem on England's door, while he and the other countries waited for Iggy to come out. Just as America was getting to, "And the rockets red glare", England opened the door and glared at him.

"Really?"

"What, dude?"

"First of all, why couldn't you have the meeting at your place?"

America laughed. "'Cause my room is messy."

England sighed and shook his head. "Second of all, you tap the national anthem of the baby country I lost a freaking war to, and you stole the tune from an old British drinking song?"

China butted in. "No wonder Amerika is so stupid. A British drinking song? You know Britain can not handle drink, aru."

America laughed. "It's too late to change it now!"

Iggy sighed. "Hey, wait, I can too hold my drinking!"

"No dude, you really can't. By the way... I'm pretty sure you're not Catholic!"

Italy stepped in between them. "Veh~, that's for me and Big Brother Romano!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano shouted.

After a while of arguing about drinking, Catholics, and tomatoes, Iggy let the rest of the countries into his house and showed them to their spots. "Tea anyone?"

China bravely took the teacup and poured himself some, immediately spitting it out after he took a sip. "I know you can not cook, but this... this is a disgrace to all tea."

While Canada worked on making some pancakes and England went to the emo corner to cry, America started the meeting. "Okay dudes! We need to make this next trip to Walmart EPIC! So, I've created a list of what you're all going to do! I don't think we'll get to all of them, but we'll try!"

"Well, what if we don't want to?" England spoke up.

"Uh... Hello? Strongest country in the world!"

"Well, I raised you."

"And...?"

"Well that means I'm strong too."

"Not as strong as me."

"Well-"

"STOP SAYING WELL!"

"Bloody hell. Anyways, that means that I am quite strong myself."

"And...?"

England just sighed.

{}{}{}{}

"Okay, let's draw from the hat to see who goes first?"

"Veh~. It's not rigged, is it?"

"Um... Nope dude, not at all! Okay, are you ready?"

Most of the countries shook their heads no.

"Too bad!"

{}{}The next day{}{}

Because the hat had one China and 24 Iggy's in it, and the countries found out after England called redraw after redraw, they decided to go with the person who had been voted the most to go. Of course, Romano.

He had to do what everyone was requesting, and he didn't exactly enjoy it. But Spain had promised him extra tomatoes in his pasta that night if he did do it, so he figured he might as well.

{}{}At the store{}{}

Romano grabbed a huge bag of Skittles and brought them up to the cashier to buy.

{}{}2 Minutes Later{}{}

Romano, using his stealthy Italian skills (none at all), snuck up behind a couple and... politely tapped on their shoulders When they turned around, Roma grabbed a handful of Skittles out of the bag and threw them at the couple. "TASTE THE RAINBOW BASTARDS!" He ran away Italian speed, leaving the couple confused.

"I know people throw rice... but Skittles?" the man asked.

"I have no honest clue," said the girl.

{}{}{}{}

Romano decided to get his out of the way now, so that he wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing himself later. So he grabbed some tomatoes, Spain, and went to the middle of a crowded section with both.

To most people, they looked pretty normal. Maybe brothers (THEY ARE MUCH MORE THAN THAT! *SPAMANO BEOTCHES*) that were doing some shopping for their mom, the older brother being more... happy... than the younger one.

Then, they struck.

They walked around... stealthily... and when they came too close to someone... *BOOM*, tomato splatters on the person's shirt. They did that until people started figuring out what they were doing, and would avoid them. But Spain and Romano didn't know that they had figured it out... until...

"BOOM!" A little boy, probably around 6, threw a tomato at Spain, who ducked, and it hit Romano square in the face. The kid ran away, laughing, and leaving the two.

Spain cracked up. "Priceless Lovi..."

"I'll give you 5 seconds to f**ki*g run."

Spain took that seriously.

{}{}{}{}

Germany, Italy, and Japan decided to work together on what they had to do. Japan had gotten a disturbing number of requests for him to dress up as a kitty again **(A/N: You guys scare me sometimes) **and Italy decided to help make his costume, but he didn't mention that he made ones for himself and Germany too...

{}{}{}{}

"Vhy the hell am I doing this, Italia?"

"Because you look cute, Doitsu~!"

Germany sighed. "Vell then..."

And don't worry, you crazy as hell fangirls. Prussia got plenty of pictures.

{}{}{}{}

Japan decided to choose one of the reviews that he actually wanted to do, but since all of the ones about him had to do with him dressing up as a kitty **(A/N: Really, you guys scare the crap outta me.)**, he decided to do one from a guest reviewer named "KatanaMelee". She (or... he...) wanted him to go to one of the fish tanks with the kitty stuff on and catch the fish.

"Merow" Japan played with the fishies, chasing them away.

"Hey you, Japanese cat guy! Get the hell out of there!"

Japan did as he was told.

{}{}{}{}

**(A/N: Okay guys, now thanks to one of the BEST reviews I've ever got, I shall now have Pewdiepie and Stephano guest star! :D) **

"Okay dudes, we'll now have one of the BEST guest stars ever! Come on in, bro!"

"Hahaha, how's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie!" Said Felix in his BEAUTIFUL voice!

"Veh! Who are you?"

"I'm Pewdiepie! And this, this is Stephano! Don't be shy!" Slowly, Stephano peeked into the room, making sure there were no knights that he would have to kill.

"Hey, have you ever been to Italy, bastardo?"

"Well, I live there bro!"

"Nein! You sound Swedish!"

"I am!"

"Veh~ You said you lived in Italy!"

"I moved there!"

"Veh~."

So much confusion...

{}{}{}{}

Pewdie and Stephano finally avoided all these fangirls chasing them by Italy coming out, screaming about his love for pasta and Germany, then running away with _Italian Speed! _

DUUUUUUUUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

They then set up the store, seeing as the majority was gone.

{}{}A few hours later{}{}

People started finally coming back into Walmart, but it was transformed. Literally. The entire area looked like one from Amnesia: The Dark Decent. Pewdie was holding up a lantern as he walked around, Stephano guiding him, and at random times, one of the countries would come out, dressed up as a Bro or a Barrel, and kill (or try to kill) Pewdie, and the other costumers.

The best part?

The manager let them do all of this!

{}{}Mini Prank!{}{}

Germany grabbed a banana, while other people watched, and epicly made out with it.

{}{}{}{}

"Dudes, this is so awesome so far! Too bad Pewdie had to go home... He did say he needed to spend Christmas time with family..." America sighed. "Anyways, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go, aru!"

{}{}{}{}

Okay, just for the record, I HATE this song. Kay kay! :D

{}{}{}{}

China grabbed the intercom thingie, after getting America and Russia to stand guard for him. He then started singing...

"7 am and I go back to sleep!"

Later, at the meeting.

"Dude, why did you wuss out?"

"It was scary aru!"

{}{}{}{}

**I think I'll end here guys, but I really hope this was an awesome chapter! I really took some of my favorite ideas to be in this, and sorry if yours wasn't. I don't have the best memory...**

**Anyways, please check out my HG fic and add a tribute! You have to have an account though, sorry!**

{}{}{}{}

**Replies~!**

**Panda77: **O_O Well then. xD Lol, me and my friend did that at school, and then like, everyone else started doing it too! It... waz... EPIC!

**Valknut: **Yay! I'm not de- wait... hmm. xD I love you. Really. I love you. You are awesome!

**EmeraldHeart12: **Yay! Thanks for checking it out! :D Aw... thank you!

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **:D You're welcome... for... being... welcome... huh.

**Lily Zwingli: **YAY! What prize? :D

**Greece's kitty: **:D Here ya go! *hands chapter 20*

**Aceof2010Spades: **Like the intro? :) Thanks for the EPIC idea! Sorry I couldn't get it out on Halloween, I was busy.

**YouTubeStupidity12: **Hahah, sure! Hope I remember... *writing these before the actual fic*

**Wierdo0101: **Weirdo is spelled with the e before the i... -,-

**Ludwig. fangirl: **It... was... epic! xD

**azulfoxx88: **Sorry, I don't like Doctor Who though. Used to, but crap happened... and so... yeah.

**Cordelia Rosencrantz: **I'll try to! :) Thanks!

**Alaska F. Braginski: **...Okay then...

**KatanaMelee (guest review): **xD I'll do some of that!

**Katrina Miyuki: **xD That would be SO funny!

**Guest (guest review -,-):** I wanted to save that for this chapter!

**ZombehKiller (guest review): **xD I'll do that!

**Kittyruvsyou: **Okay, BEST pen name EVAR! xD I shall!

**Guest (guest review, dimwits):** I shall! Thanks! :)

**Okay guys, I spent so much time on this chapter, please review! :D I LOVE you guys who have been here all along! Thanks for the support! Love you!**

**Now... PWEASE REVIEW! Btw: Feel free to PM me! I LOVE to meet new people! :D**


	21. NOT THE CHAINSAW GEORGE!

**Hi guys! I wanna quickly ask you guys, can you please go and submit a tribute to my Hunger Games story please? I REALLY NEED SOME MORE! Thanks! Just check out my profile and the story!**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! We're going to hit 200 reviews soon! Thanks a ton guys, and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I no own this show.**

{}{}{}{}

America called Italy and Romano into a different room, away from everyone else. "I got a good idea for you guys!"

"What is it, bastard?"

"Dude, you get to freak out Spain!"

"...I'm listening."

{}{}20 minutes later{}{}

Germany, Italy, Spain, and Romano all walked through Walmart together. Italy and Romano made an excuse to go grab some things to make pasta with. Germany and Spain walked off, agreeing to meet the twins up front in 10 minutes. Romano and Italy made sure the coast was clear, then dashed up front. They had little time.

They told the cashier what they were going to do, and what to say. Finally, 10 minutes passes, and Spain and Germany went up front to meet Romano and Italy. What they found was the twins on the floor, and the cashier absolutely hysterical. "Th-they just passed o-out! I-I-I don't kn-know what h-happened!"

Spain immediately fell next to Romano screaming "LOVI!" Germany was a little bit more calm, but did seem freaked out. "Um... Feli?"

In the end, the twins both jumped up at the same time, scaring the crap out of Spain and Germany, but they all went back.

{}{}{}{}

Austria hasn't gone in a while, so I should do that now.

He went to a music section and found a little keyboard. He started playing on it very obnoxiously, with many people watching. When he finally finished, he stood up and said, "And zat is vhat you call music." He then very casually left the store.

{}{}{}{}

Yay! I'm actually going to use this one from the actual list! :D

Prussia walked randomly around Walmart, acting like he was just a normal shopper. Besides the occasional glance because of his albino-ness, he actually looked normal for once. Then, out of nowhere, he started talking to... an imaginary friend?

"Hey, George! Yeah, should I buy the Max Plus, or the Super Ultra? I'm stuck... Both? Awesome idea my friend!"

He walked around like that, and even got into some really deep conversations. "I know that Bill is being a problem, but I think we should see how it goes! ... Yes, I know he filled your shoes with that, but it was funny! ...No, you do not have to use the chainsaw on me! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU-" Prussia took off running, with people giving him weird stares from all around.

{}{}{}{}

**Yay! Please review, and PLEASE check out my HG fic! Bye!**


	22. DO YOU READ ORDER OF THE STICK?

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THE BOLDED TEXT BEFORE THE STORY!**

**Okay... So I haven't updated in a while. There has been a crap ton of stuff going on, between stupid drama and homework. So... Yeah. By the way guys, sorry I didn't put the replies there last time! I'll do that this time! **

**I said that I'd give you a shout-out if you submitted a tribute to my fic, but there's way too many. Um... Please check out my HG fic and check out the people who submitted one! Thanks! xD**

**I'm going to make a small chapter after this one about what's going on. There's a lot of crap, plus something good, so... yeah.**

**I'm also going to do a thing where I'll give a shout-out to the person who leaves a review that pretty much just makes my day. :D**

**And guys, I will not be doing any more suggestions unless I'm completely out of ones I like on the list. I'll be using the list. Me promising to do some has gotten a little out of hand, so... yeah.**

**And now, without further ado...**

**A DISCLAIMER! I no own this show. Or what I used from the list. :P AND BEGIN! **

{}{}{}{}

America read through the list and saw a few he liked. "I guess we'll do these next!" He said to his... wall...

{}{}{}{}

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU- *cough cough* Sorry... I have a cold...

{}{}{}{}

"Dude! You should totally do this one!" America grinned and pointed at Spain.

"Qué?"

America pointed at one of the ones on the list. "Dude, you're so doing this one!"

Spain grinned. "Bueno!"

{}{}{}{}

Spain, being the kinda annoying Spanish (DUH) dude he is, walked up to one of the employees, acting casual. Smiling hugely like usual, of course, but besides that he just looked like a freaking happy guy. The employee smiled back at him, though not as much because it is IMPOSSIBLE to match up to Spain's smile, it's so big... Ahem... Anyways...

The employee smiled back at him. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

Spain directed his smile at him. "I had a few questions."

"Okay sir, what would you like to ask?"

Spain looked at his name tag. It said Bob. (**Those were probably the two most stupid sentences I have ever written..**) "Well, George-"

"It's Bob."

Prussia ran through, still screaming about George.

Geor- NO! Bob's smile faded a little. "Um... Anyways..."

Spain was still grinning. Speaking quickly, he spat out, "Why do they call this place Walmart? What's up with your hair? Why do you even wear name tags? Can't you remember your own names? Is the Eiffel Tower in the UK? Are you German? If not, do you know any Germans? Do you like pie? What about cheesecake? Do you read Order of the Stick? Do you watch Pretty Little Liars? Can you speak Japanese?" He took a gasp of air before going on. "Can you play the clarinet? What about the harmonica?"

Geor- GOD DAMMIT! Bob's eyes widened. "Um... well, here I go. I don't know. I slicked it back. For idiots like you. Yes, I can, it's Geor- Bob. No, it's in France. No, I'm Australian, mate. Yes.. I do. Yeah, I like pie. No, not cheesecake. YES HOLY HECK YES I READ ORDER OF THE STICK! No, my daughter does. No, I can't. I can't, but the writer of this story can. And yes, I play harmonica."

Spain, slightly shocked, grinned so much it looked like his face was going to blow up from happiness. "Thanks!" He then skipped off.

{}{}Now, for America and the BTT!{}{}

"Okay, I think they'll like this one.

{}{}{}{}

America, joined by Prussia (whom had outrun George), Spain, and France first went into Walmart to buy about 50 pounds of toilet paper. Coming out with that and the memory of the cashier's frightened face, they got ready to TP the freaking place! :D

America threw the first toss, because Spain had trouble getting the toilet paper ready, and required both Prussia and France to help him. "Not awesome, man." "Oui, not sexy at all."

After a while, they were all TPing the outside. Then America realized... "Um guys... The list meant to TP the inside..." The BTT groaned. (**The Bad Touch Trio groaned... Oh my God...**)

Going back inside and buying 50 MORE pounds of TP, the boys covered about half the story before being busted.

{}{}{}{}

**Sorry for the short chapter! Another one will be up shortly explaining what I'm doing.**

**Replies from Chapter 20:**

**Panda77: **

Thanks! I think I PM'ed you, if not... Uh.. PM me! xD

**EmeraldHeart12: **

No, your wish is granted. ;)

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

Thanks! :D

**Greece's kitty: **

Thanks for the suggestion.

**Junkie-N: **

I think I did that in Chapter 21... Thanks!

**spiritwolfe123: **

I loved the Italy/Romano idea, I hope you like that I used it! Thank you so much for all the ideas, I'll try and use the others! :D

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **

It's so scary! Watch some commentators on YouTube play it! Ps: I miss your old avatar! :( I'm not a big DW fan... I used to be, but my friends kept talking about it, and spoiled it for me, and just made it bad for me... :/

**Jayvee1669 (Guest): **

I'll try and use that later, thanks! :)

**Lily Zwingli: **

Thanks! :D

{}{}**Reviews from Chapter** **21**{}{}

**EmeraldHeart12: **

Thanks, I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it took so long... So busy!

**Panda77: **

o-o Glad you liked it... xD

**Greece's kitty: **

GEORGE NO KILL PRUSSIA, BUT WE CAN KILL THAT CANADIAN JERK!

**Ludwig. fangirl: **

Thank you! :D I love these simple, yet kind responses from you. They mean so much!

**Junkie-N: **

No prob! Glad you liked it!

**Guest (Guest Review Número Une): **

xD That's awesome!

**9foxgrl: **

xD

**Guest (2nd guest review): **

Thanks! :D

**Please review guys, and that's about all. Thanks!**


	23. What's Going On

**Hey guys! :D So... This is what's going on.**

**There has been a lot going on in my life lately, and I'm not going to say exactly what ('cause I don't want to post that out into the internet), but it's been pretty tough. Not to mention 3 other stories to update besides 334 Ways.**

**If you guys didn't already know, I put my YouTube channel link up onto my profile. Please, check out my channel and subscribe to me! I have 28 subs (currently) and I'm going to post vlogs, covers of songs, and crap like that soon! Yes, yes, I AM GORGEOUS! I would LOVE it if you guys were there when I did that. Thanks Doomies! :D**

**Another thing. I just got out of a long, and kinda hard relationship. Um... Now I'm in a new one! With this girl I've loved forever, but she didn't seem to like me back. You wouldn't BELIEVE how happy I was when she told me she likes me.. So yeah, that's great! And yes, I am a girl, she is a girl too. Problem officer? If so, GTFO! ;) Paperbatvg.**

**Um... Thanks to Fluteorwrite for all the help :). LOVE YOU SO MUCH! xD AS A FRIEND. LOL. Um... That's all! Please check out my channel, and expect more videos and chapters in the (hopefully near) future. **

**BYE!**

**Oh, because I have to have some story in this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.. **

{}{}{}{}

America smiled.

{}{}{}{}

**BYE FOR REALS! No replies because I'm posting this directly after the chapter you just read... so... yeah. BYE! xD**


	24. Please Understand

**Hey guys, another chapter where I explain things. Please, stick with me through this, this is pretty damn important. **

**Lots of things and random crap has been going on. Recently, there's been a lot of rumors at my school about me raping girls (because I'm bi) and me and my girlfriend leaking sex tapes! I'm still a freaking virgin! Ugh... Sorry. It's gotten to the point where I'll openly say this, guys, I've attempted suicide 3 times since January. It's so stupid. **

**My grades have been dropping pretty low because of all of this, not to mention my French teacher (whom I went to Europe with) is giving me hell. She's said so many rude things, I just broke down sobbing one night on the trip. She yelled at me the next day, and told me to get over this "Sydney drama" (yes, my name's Sydney). **

**By the way: Europe was great! :D**

**But yeah. The main purpose of this chapter was to say this. No new chapters until summer begins. When summer break comes, I'll feel a lot better. I'll update at least once a week, I PROMISE. AND IT WILL BE AWESHUM! :)**

**But until then, I'll just have to keep trying to hang on. I'm not asking for pity, trust me. If I wanted pity, I would've given you the full story. This is only part of it. I would say about 1/10th, not kidding.**

**I hope you guys can understand, and it will get all better. After I start highschool, quit French, and go to easier classes, I'll do a lot better. Please, don't make fun of me for any of this. I've been struggling with so much throughout the past 5 or 6 years, I can barely handle anymore. Please, understand.**

**Um.. One last thing! As well as making new chapters, I'll also be posting Vlogs, finally! My YouTube channel is on my profile page, if you wanna sub. I also have posted a link to a video that me and my girlfriend made before we started dating, over the fall. We were bored and it was raining, okay! ? ! (Sub to her channel to please. And the person in the video is me, that was before I started wearing makeup. Any questions, PM me.)**

**But yeah guys, please understand. I want to entertain you, and I hope that you all enjoy my chapters when I do get off my lazy (not really, but I wish) ass and work on them. But yeah... Like I said, please check out my channel and the video, please sub, and also, please understand! There's been so much stress.**

**A HUGE shout out to Fluteorwrite. Without you, I would probably be dead. I love you. (In a friend way, I don't cheat.)**

**But yeah... Bye. :) I hope I get to see you guys over the summer.**

**Annnnnnd just so I don't get told on...**

**Disclaimer: I no own this show. **

{}{}{}{}

Japan, dressed again as a kitty, stood in the middle of Walmart, holding a bag of cat treats. "Meow?" He asked. He had no clue how the hell he got there.


End file.
